Sick Of You
by Everybodyelse027
Summary: Twoshot. Jerome has recently broken up with PAtricia and Patricia isn't handlimg it well. Jerome has a new girlfriend and let's just say Patricia is not happy about it. Based on the song Sick of You by Sel Gomez.
1. Chapter 1

Sick of You

Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis nor I only own Felice. She's a b****.

-Outside the house; Saturday-

"Why Jerome, huh? Why are you breaking up with me?" Patricia asked, between tears.

"Because Patricia, I don't love you anymore. I'm with Felice now. You're just not right for me." Jerome answered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I told you, I don't love you anymore."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Patricia, but we're over." Jerome said, then left.

"No!" then Patricia broke down.

-inside the house-

Jerome went inside and sat down on the couch, grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" Mara asked.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"Hey Jerome, where's Patricia?" Nina asked. Just then they saw Patricia running upstairs to her room _crying._ 'Patricia doesn't cry easily' the girls thought. Then it hit them. They glared at Jerome.

"What did you do?" Joy asked, her voice quite dangerous.

"I dumped her." Jerome answered.

"You what!" The girls shouted.

"What? I have a new girlfriend now. If I don't break up with Patricia, the I'll be cheating on her and Felice." Jerome explained.

"Felice… as in Felice from House of Cleopatra?" Mara asked.

"Yep."

"Damn You! What did Patricia ever did to you? Mara, Amber, Nina, let's go." Joy said, and the girls nodded. They headed to Mara/Patricia/ Joy's room to find Patricia crying her eyes out.

"Patricia, we heard. We're so sorry." Amber said, sitting on the foot of Patricia's bed.

"Go Away." Patricia said.

"Now, what kind of friends would we be if we left you alone and not comfort you when you're heartbroken and crying?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Mara and Amber said.

"We're not leaving okay?" Joy said then all girls came to Patricia an hugged her.

"Thanks guys." Patricia said.

"You're welcome."

"So what now?" Amber asked.

"What about we have a sleepover tonight here?" Mara suggested.

"That would be great!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah. We can do silly stuff to cheer Patricia up and maybe plan a revenge on Jerome." Nina added.

"So what do you think, Patricia?" Joy asked.

"You would really do that?" she asked.

"Course we would."

"Okay."

Just then, Trudy called for dinner.

"okay, after dinner, me and Amber will meet you here with our stuff." Nina said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Joy said then they went downstairs.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the guys were already there. The girls found it odd that the boys were sitting on just one side of the table, not scattered like the usual. Dinner went by fast and when they're done eating, all girls proceeded to Mara/Joy/ Patricia's room.

-At the sleepover-

"So what will we do first?" Mara asked.

"What about we play dress up and take pictures of ourselves?" Amber suggested.

"Okay" they all said.

They played dress up for about an hour and a half and they were laughing when they were looking at their photos.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Joy asked.

"What about we help Patricia on planning her revenge on Jerome?" Nina suggested.

"Exactly what is that plan?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know… what about you write him a song?"

"Yeah and we'll help you make it. That is if you would let us help you." Mara said.

"You would really do that?" Patricia asked.

"'Course we would." They all said. [DE Ja Vu]

"So let's start." Mara said. 

"Wait, let me just get my guitar." Nina said.

-After a couple minutes-

"I'm back!" Nina said.

"Okay let's start!" Joy said.

-After 2 hours of writing and composing-

"Okay this song is great!" Mara exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good job guys!" Patricia said.

"So when are you gonna perform this?" Joy asked.

"_We. _And I really don't know." Patricia admitted.

"I Got it!" Amber exclaimed.

"What?" the others replied.

"I'll throw a 'party' for Jerome and Felice tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll let Jerome think that you're okay with him dating another girl; that you're happy for him. But you'll prove him wrong." Amber explained.

"Amber! You're a genius!" Patricia hugged Amber.

"IKR?"

"Mara you and Nina will borrow instruments from the school music room for tomorrow." Joy instructed.

"Got it." Mara and Nina answered.

"Wait," Amber said. "What instruments are we gonna play?"

"Good question. Well what do you want to play?" Patricia answered/asked.

"Keyboards!" Mara said.

"Bass!" Amber said.

"Lead guitar of course." Nina answered.

"Drums for me!" Joy said.

"Joy, I get to dress Patricia right?" Amber asked.

"Yes Amber."

"Yes!" Amber squealed.

" What? NO! JOY!" Patricia screamed. Mara and Nina were just giggling.

"Relax Patricia. Amber, you can dress Patricia as long as there's no PINK involved." Joy Clarified.

"I knew that."

"Good." Patricia said, relieved.

"Okay, good night guys." Nina said.

"G'night." 

-The next day-

Patricia woke up and noticed that she was the only one left in the room. So she quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs.

-Downstairs-

"Morning Patricia." The girls greeted.

"Morning." She greeted back.

"So when exactly is the party Ambs?" Nina asked.

"At around 4." She replied.

"Amber, take Patricia to town when she's ready and we'll take care of the rest." Joy said.

"Okay." Amber replied.

"Nina, Mara, let's ask the guys to help us with the instruments." Joy said

"Okay." They left.

"Hey Jerome!" Amber called out as she saw the blonde walking towards the living room.

"Yes?"

"I'm throwing a party for you and Felice later. Be sure to invite A LOT of people this afternoon. M'kay?"

"Around what time ? and I thought you don't approve of Felice."

"Honestly I don't. But still. Okay?"

"I thought so. Around what time?"

"Around 4."

"Okay." Then Jerome left.

"A lot of people huh. I like how you think Millington." Patricia said.

"Why thank you Williamson. So, you done?"

"Yep. Let's go."

-At the town-

"So no pinks right?" Amber asked.

"Yep." Patricia answered.

"What about high heeled shoes?"

"So long as it's not pink."

"Mini skirt?"

"Well no, but since you're one of my best friends, I can live with that."

"Then I know the exact place for you."

"What shop?"

A/n : I'll try to continue this tmrw. I just can't today because I'm busy. :D Sorry. But I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Starlie's Collection" [Starlie rules! Right Starlie twin? (alextheparawhore)]

"Oh, okay."

-At Starlie's Collection-

"Wow, this _is _the store for me. I can't see something's that pink!" Patricia remarked.

"I know. This is where I buy my stuff that isn't pink." Amber said.

"So what do you got for me?" Patricia asked Amber.

"Hmmm let's see… " Amber started tossing Patricia a blouse and a Mini skirt,

"Here, try those on." Amber said.

When Patricia was fitting the clothes, Amber was looking at the shoes section and was attracted by a pair of thigh-high boots. She quickly grabbed it and handed it to Patricia, who was still in the fitting room.

When she came out, she looked at herself with Amber on another wall sized mirror just outside her fitting room cubicle. Amber was pleased with herself. She managed to dress Patricia, Amber-style and yet it doesn't look like she picked the clothes. Patricia was wearing a black open stitch pullover blouse, a mini jean skirt, and those thigh-high stiletto heeled black boots. She was gorgeous.

"Wow Amber, this is perfect!" Patricia exclaimed.

"IKR?" Amber smirked. "So take those off so I can pay for them."

"Wait, you're paying for this?" Patricia asked.

"Yep. Now go."

Patricia obeyed and after Amber paid for the clothes they quickly left.

"Now for some jewelry." Amber said.

"Do you know a shop that sells black jewelry?" Patricia asked.

"I think, I do/ I'm trying to remember … [snaps fingers] aha! I remember it now." Amber declared.

"So what's the name of the store?"

"Brand New You."

-At Brand New You's"

"Wow. So many black. Amber, I never thought you'd go to a place like this." Patricia remarked.

"Yeah me either. But I do so let's go."

Amber showed Patricia a pair of Dangling circle earrings, a ribbon pearl set bracelet, a set of silver and black bangles [Stella's bangles in A StellaCharlie Story] a black 4 layer flower necklace and a studded black light black heart ring.

"Amber these are beautiful!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I know!" Amber said.

"So I'll pay for these then we can go get some ice cream." Patricia said.

"No. I'll pay for these and I'll treat you ice cream. Okay?" Amber said.

"Why?"

"Because I get to dress you. And that doesn't always happen. So give me those and come on." Amber answered while grabbing the jewelry from Patricia and heading for the cashier.

When they got out of Brand New You , they quickly got ice cream at Iceberg's then went home.

-At Anubis House; 2 P.M.-

"Hey guys! Are the instruments ready?" Amber asked.

"Yep. They're over there n=behind the curtains." Mara answered.

"So, Patricia, can we see your outfit?" Nina asked.

"Sure." Patricia answered and went to her room. The others followed.

-Trixie/Mara/Joy's room-

"Here's my outfit." Patricia gestured to the clothes, boots and jewelry laying on her bed.

"Whoa. Amber did you really pick that?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Wow Ambs! This doesn't look like it was picked by you!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah. It looks more like Patricia-style. Not Amber-style." Mara remarked.

"Why thank you." Amber laughed.

-15 minutes 'till 4-

"Hey we better get ready. We're on in 15 minutes." Joy said.

"Yeah, people are starting to arrive too." Nina pointed out.

"Patricia, get dressed." Amber ordered.

"Okay, brb."

Patricia ran upstairs to her room, threw her clothes on, grabbed her jewelry, and put on some light pink lipstick and black nail polish topped with glitter. When she was done, she quickly went downstairs.

-Downstairs-

"Okay there's Jerome and Felice." Nina said, pointing to Jerome and his girlfriend with a kind of disgusted look.

"Yeah, and here comes Trixie." Joy said.

All eyes were on Patricia. Basically because she was stunning and it's the first time they saw her in a mini skirt that is not her school uniform and in heels.

She approached the girls and they got to their places: Nina – electric guitar, Mara – keyboards, Joy – behind the drums, Amber – Bass and Patricia took the mic.

"good afternoon everyone. As you all know, I am Patricia Williamson, Jerome's ex. Me and my best gal pals over here [the other girls smiled and waved] have prepared a song to Jerome. And before you assume that it's a love song, it's NOT. So, I hope you guys enjoy our little party entertainment." They started playing and Patricia started singing:

"_You know fairy tales don't come true,__  
><em>_Not when it comes to you__  
><em>_Open up for the first time,__  
><em>_And you can bet that it's the last time___

_And I'm cool with laying low__  
><em>_Saturday night and I'm staying home.__  
><em>_I'm feeling good for the first time,__  
><em>_It's been a while since the last time.__  
><em>_I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,___

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.__  
><em>_I just don't care who was wrong or right,__  
><em>_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis__  
><em>_You tear me up___

_I'll cut you down a size__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of you So sick of you__  
><em>_Sick of all of your little lies__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you__  
><em>_Sick of all the girls by your side___

_What you don't know,__  
><em>_Is how great it feels to let you go.___

_I cracked your game it's so see through__  
><em>_You know I'm way too good for you.__  
><em>_Movin' on to the next time__  
><em>_Drop the baggage and I'll be fine___

_When it's time to reminisce__  
><em>_You're gonna realize you miss this__  
><em>_You're in my mind for the last time__  
><em>_And at the most, you were a past time.__  
><em>_I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,___

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.__  
><em>_I just don't care who was wrong or right,__  
><em>_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis__  
><em>_You tear me up___

_I'll cut you down a size__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you__  
><em>_Sick of all of your little lies__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you__  
><em>_Sick of feeling bad by your side___

_What you don't know,__  
><em>_Is how great it feels to let you go___

_I'm happier alone, taking down your pictures,__  
><em>_And I'll throw those memories out the door,__  
><em>_I'm sick of you, so sick of you,__  
><em>_Sick of all of your little lies.___

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.__  
><em>_I just don't care who was wrong or right,__  
><em>_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis__  
><em>_You tear me up___

_I'll cut you down a size__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you__  
><em>_Sick of all of your little lies__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you__  
><em>_So I'm gettin' on with my life___

_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, I'm so Sick of You__  
><em>_So Sick of You (Oh woah)__  
><em>_S-S-S-S-So sick of you, I'm so sick of you__  
><em>_So Sick of you, oh woah___

_What you don't know,__  
><em>_Is how great it feels to let you go" _Patricia finished.

They bowed and the crowd cheered. They got off the stage but Patricia suddenly returned.

"Oh and Felice? If I were you, I wouldn't date that stupid slimeball. Because maybe just maybe, after a week or two, he will suddenly break up with you. And guess what he's reason's gonna be: 'I don't love you anymore' and 'you're not the one for me' and 'I have a new girlfriend!' Just sayin'. And Slimeball, don't play with ladies like that. Or you'll be single forever." Patricia winked.

And with that, Patricia got off the stage, and Felice broke up with Jerome. [Felice has no idea that Patricia was Jerome's girlfriend while he was dating her. She thought he was single. What a dumb dumb.] She began to walk towards the girls.

"Patricia, I'm so sorry he dumped you for me. And thanks for the advice. I broke up with him BTW."

"No problem. I just don't want other girls to experience what I've been through. I'm not THAT mean you know." Patricia explained.

"She really isn't. In fact, she's the sweetest girl we've ever met." Nina, Joy, amber and Mara said.

"Oh, so do you forgive me?" Felice asked.

"Course I do." Patricia answered.

"Friends."

"Absolutely."

The other four nodded.

"Welcome to the group!" Amber greeted.

"Thanks!" Felice said and they walked to the kitchen.

Jerome was just dumbfounded.

__THE END.

A/n: Here you go. I hope I didn't misinterpreted the song. I also hope you like it. And lastly I hope you review.


End file.
